Never Forget:: A Kiba Love Story
by Ayu0345
Summary: So this was my actual first story I partailly wrote. It's not the best and I made a few changes, but I didn't really want to deal with it too much. It has an OC character in it as usual . And its not as hardcore as my other stories.
1. Info Part1

***Ayu Momichi (Crystina Adair)*****  
**

Age: 14**  
**

D.O.B: August 8th**  
**

Weapons: Two purple metal fans, kunai, shuriken, weapons, summoning scrolls, chakra & enhancing pills.**  
**

Dislikes/Likes:**  
**

Dislikes- People who lie and hurt her friends and people who destroy the environment, and when people yell at each other. People dying and not being able to protect the ones you care about.**  
**

Likes- Nature, animals, people who are kind, ramen, candy, flowers, butterflies, dango, sushi, swimming, daydreaming, sleeping, etc. Oh yeah and bells.^^

***Nala (the kitten)*****  
****  
**Dislikes- People who hurt Ayu and her friends, etc.**  
**

Likes- Chasing butterflies, nature, dango, sushi, water, sleeping in the sunlight, etc.

( I know this was really short but part 2 is very long. Also for the style this will be typed in: it will switch from ppls. P.O.V's but it will be written so u know.)


	2. Info Part2

Ayu Momichi:**  
**Has long dark green hair w/ bangs that is usually tied up with a ribbon of some sort.  
Tan colored skin and has dark brown eyes that turn light in sun kinda looking like cat eyes. That people also sometimes find creepy.  
Wears green kimono type shirt tied together by red thread and a large black ribbon that ties in the back with two long tails. Under that is a long sleeve black net shirt. Also have black leggings w/ green leg warmer type things and black sandal shoes. Also has long green w/ white gloves w/ fingers cut off.  
And wears a gold ring on her hand, that was from her old life...

Nala:**  
**Is a white Bengal tiger w/ more black than white strangely. This does help with staying hidden more so in the Fire Country since there's no snow. There's also black on her paws except for the rear left paw.  
Also instead of the norm blue eyes, Nala has light clear green ones.  
(Sry if this is a cruddy past description, but I felt like putting something more in a character's personal life and feelings. It will play out more later in the story. :) And also sry if the past is a bit choppy in sounding.] 

INFO:**  
**Crystina's Past:**  
**_She was constantly forced to work ever since she was young. Sometimes didn't mind b/c of little siblings: Tommy & Haley. Her family constantly moved and at first not too hard to make friends. __  
__Her father used to drink a lot more and beat her. Tried to defend siblings but just got beaten and yelled at more.__  
__Her family's last move: made new friends and met Alex. - like a long lost sister.__  
__One vacation family went to grandmothers & came back to burned down & destroyed home. Things got bad again especially w/ lack of money. Moved back to a house once lived in, but still went to same school with same friends & new best friend, Alex. __  
__This house though brought back bad memories when she was younger. These memories weren't memories anymore b/c everything was starting over again.__  
__Things at school weren't that great, but had best friends: Alex, Jordan, & Myra. Had to bear taking care of new baby sister who was born not too long before the fire. Was going to high school & found crush she had for 3 yrs that turned out to be a total pig & jerk. Tried again for love and was heartbroken again, this time thinking finally in love. Was abused in this almost relationship and started "cutting". __  
__"Cutting" was a relief from the stress until her mother confronted her and thought even more so a "total waste of time" and "problem child".__  
__Realized Alex, Jordan, & Myra were still there so she snapped out of it. Promised to never fall in love again and stay strong. 3 yrs ago 3 important people to her had died practically after one another and she wasn't going to cry b/c father thought it was a weakness and she didn't want to show him that.__  
__Life wasn't easy still but she couldn't leave no matter how much physical & mental trauma her parents and other things life put her through. She worked harder & sometimes got sick but it never stopped her. Her best friends gave her the nickname "Cinderella".__  
__Sooner or later though Crystina couldn't stand it anymore b/c her parents were locking her up more often.__  
__And father was taking more anger out on her b/c of work and money problems. Her brother & sister acted more selfish and sided w/ parents that everything was Crystina's fault, just to save themselves. __  
__So she left.__  
__Packed up and used the money saved and went to Japan. (Naruto's World).__  
__She also changed her name to Ayu Momichi so no one could track her.__  
__She knew it wasn't going to be easy.__  
__Especially b/c her attitude toward guys, like any she had to sit next to on a bus. Really resented guys after everything. _

_Not only because crushes, but her father. __  
__Didn't trust anyone.__  
__She had to be tough..._

(Sry it waz long and kinda stupid. It's an old story and I don't feel like changing it, so I'm leavin it the way it is. :P) (Next will be the 1st chapter! So stay tuned!)


	3. Chapter 1

Nala and I are best friends. When I first met Nala we instantly connected. It was awkward at first though.  
We met about 6 1/2 months ago.

*Flashback*:**  
**_(Resuming from Past when left to go to Japan/Naruto's World)__  
_  
I was walking down a trail in the woods thinking it might bring me somewhere, since I had no place to stay yet.  
As I walked there was a meow. I looked around, but nothing was there. I started to walk away because it was getting a little creepy and my super paranoia didn't help. Soon again the meowing sounded again, this time louder.

Thinking there's a hurt kitten or something around here, I started searching and came upon a small white Bengal tiger cub. It had it's foot stuck under a rock, around where it looks like a rock slide occurred. I walked over to it being very cautious.

"Hey there kitty, looks like your foot's caught under a rock. I'll help you out, just relax..."

_'Please don't bite me!...But then again, got to remain calm...no fear.' (Remember what they say, animals smell fear? lol)__  
_  
I didn't hesitate though as I lifted the at least 70lb. boulder and threw it over. After as I wiped my hands off on my ripped jeans, the kitten jumped up on top of me and...licked me? But that wasn't the strangest part of what happened...

"Hello," the kitten said. "My name is Nala and I was just testing you and you passed!"

I was just staring in shock at the little cute kitten staring up at me in my arms.

_'I mean it just spoke! What do I do? Am I going insane?'__  
_  
"Uh hello?" the kitten questioned, "Any one home?"

"Um yeah..." I answered.

'I can't believe I'm talking to it! I'm soo going insane.' you concluded thinking.

"Your not going insane you know." the kitten said answering the question in my head.

"Um ok..so how come I can talk to you?"

As she explained I slowly understood everything.  
Nala's foot being stuck in the rock slide was a test for me to see if I am a worthy and responsible master for her. I pretty much fit the bill because I can talk to her too.

She told me though that I am the only one who is able to talk to her and maybe as well as the Inuzuka Clan. I didn't ask about that too much because I was still a little shocked. But after all the explaining I realized it was really easy to talk to her.

We both told each other about our long and hard pasts and we understood each other well. During the retelling of my story I was reminded of my old best friends, but Nala realized I was sad and soon cheered me up. Nala also told me how she was going to teach me to become the younger carefree version of me again. When things weren't too bad before all the hardships I've been through. After all of our reminiscing Nala took me to a caravan and we ate with the people and slept in an extra tent they had. I felt more at home than ever in a while...

*Flashback over*:**  
**  
Ever since then we've been inseparable. We've traveled with many different caravans and visited all different kinds of villages. Nala and I have trained very hard and we both have become very skilled ninja. There is one slight down side to all of this though...

One day when Nala and I were training very hard suddenly I ended up with cat ears and a tail. I mean I know I'm a Leo, but that's going too far. At first I totally freaked of course, but Nala explained it's because of our connection.

For some weird reason I turn into a half-cat half-girl under certain circumstances. These circumstances would be if I get too excited over something if I get very nervous, embarrassed, very happy, really angry, or if I let my new cat instincts take over a little. The caravan we've been traveling with for about 7 months or so don't mind my form. When we're in a village though I just hide it with jutsu.

But aside from all of that, today is my birthday! The caravan Nala and I are with are going to celebrate later on tonight. So Nala and I are just letting time fly while having fun chasing each other in the trees.

I usually do acrobatic sequences with my fans through the air, that are fun, dangerous, and what Nala says is beautiful. She usually makes me do traditional and sacred dances as entertainment for some villages and nomads so we can earn money.  
I don't care though, I just love doing flips through the air and feeling as if I can fly.

*Bonk!*

"Hey!" I yelled as I picked up the acorn that was thrown at me, "You know that kinda hurt!"

"Well good. You really need to stop daydreaming while you're in the middle of doing something. Like oh I don't know..performing very dangerous stunts in the air at high speeds."

"Well excuse me! I thought today was about me, but whatever I can just have another boring and lonely birthday...by myself...all alone..."

"Oh come on Ayu," Nala interrupted, "I just don't want you to end up with a broken skull! I mean that's not how I would like spending my birthday." she finished saying while stopping on a branch with her tail swishing back & forth signaling she was about to pounce.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I agreed.

"Of course I am." Nala announced while jumping into my arms.

"Don't get too cocky Nala." I replied looking away as if I was angry.

"Oh come on what could you possibly hold against me?" she asked as she made a cute sad puppy-dog cat pout. 

While we were playing soccer with my clones that were half cat I started to smell different scents in the air. I stopped while the rest of the clones and Nala were still playing and checked to see if maybe we were being watched. But as far as I could tell the atmosphere was very cheerful still. Suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw the soccer ball whiz by my head centimeters away.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to see who did it, but all of my clones just pointed at one another including Nala.

"Ugh! Whatever. I'll go get the ball." I said as I ran into the brush still in my true form. When suddenly as I was about to retrieve the ball a small white dog jumped out and landed on me!

(That's it for now! Look out for the next chapter! And my apologies again for the poor quality of this story!)


End file.
